A considerable amount of research and development has been directed at improvements for internal combustion engines. In recent times an increasing amount of effort has been directed toward the development of fuel which is not totally derived from petroleum. One such fuel which has received a small amount of attention in the past is hydrogen, but the cost of producing hydrogen has been a major obstacle in pursuing this course of action. There have been some attempts in this regard as evidenced by the disclosures in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,097; 3,980,053; and 4,023,545. These patents teach the use of an electrolytic cell for making combustible mixtures of hydrogen and oxygen from water, and using this mixture of gases as fuel for the engine. For various reasons the cells of these disclosures have not been efficient and therefore have not been widely used in engines in modern times. Nevertheless, this is a fruitful area for development work because of the large energy potential in the burning of hydrogen which does not produce air pollution. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen mixtures that may be used as the fuel for internal combustion engines.